borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lady Fist
Incorrect barrel. Excessive format It does not have the barrel of Malivan. In the case of legendary and unique weapons, the manufacturer of the barrel does not matter, as a rule (the properties of the barrel overlap with the properties of the red text). The 'aftermarket' rarity link is only important (not strong). -- Sega010 (talk) 21:55, October 15, 2019 (UTC) NEW MESSAGE I get what u mean, Sega. So we should NOT list the actual barrel right? 12:24, October 19, 2019 (UTC)SUPER4geditTANK :Yes, do not list for unique, legendary, seraph and etc. weapons. -- Sega010 (talk) 14:34, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Am I the only perv to realize..? Just a thought... But Lady Finger's and Lady Fist's names hold references to masturbation ('fingering' and 'fisting')..? Plus the Lady Fist's red text might refer into that as well... Mr.Cole (talk) 07:55, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Really only the fist is. The flavor text of the lady finger plus the lore makes it a gift of love for a wife. The lady fist on the other hand...The14th (talk) 18:26, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, ty. I mostly meant the text of the Fist. Not the text of the Finger which appereantly has nothing to do with this... But as Fist's text just connects the names of the guns and in that way the one possible reference. Mr.Cole (talk) 13:03, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::"Lady Finger" is actually the name a sex toy. A line of thin dildos. Just saying. You can image search for it. ::As for "lady fist", I think it is *just* a reference in the form of a play on the words of the original gun: fist > finger. I don't think it is intended to be dirty (even if it can be construed that way). happypal (talk • ) 22:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::(O'right... The guns just keep getting new meanings/references...'' But in my opinion Gearbox has made pretty "sick" references/choices (exmpl: Breaking the Bank) in the BL2 and that's why I believe that the guns hold up... More... Meanings... Not necessarily but... I love Gearbox's style to "troll" their players with disturbing ideas. And along the Fist, the "innocence" of the Finger might disappear...) I agree happypal as the common thought of reference (Fist > Finger) would be the official ''but the "unofficial" would have been done on purpose and high awareness. That's just how I see Gearbox... Mr.Cole (talk) 09:30, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Being overly sensitive to things doesn't mean you're being trolled. We're adults, come on. Critical Damage My Lady Fist does ten times the normal damage on a critical hit. Is this expected? Anyone notice this? I've been messing around with my Gunzerker a bit...and I found a rather...game breaking combo. Lady Fist in the right hand, Grog Nozzle in the left. The rest is the same as the power I've found this to be supremely powerful, even in comparison to the Unkempt Harold. The crit bonus is boosted to around 1100% (or twelve times) with the Grog Nozzle, and when someone is slagged, the damage just becomes earth shattering. I've had 6 digit numbers of damage jump up to 9 on a single crit, making enemies gib hilariously. Constructers and other enemies with easy critical hit spots tend to fall with in seconds of appearing. The Warrior is no exception. Once I got his mask off, Pyro Pete was demolished with ease. The only issue are enemies that have incredibly well concealed critical hit spots or just non at all. I am wondering if this is from the Loot Hunt buff OR from the Grog Nozzle. Once I can, I think I am gonna test this theory out with other critical hit savvy weapons, like the Interfacer, Hawk Eye or Unforgiven. Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 18:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Correcting the math here, it's not 1,100%, its 2,400% critical damage, + slag damage x2 (Normal and TVHM) or x3 for UVHM. Mine is level 61 (new Gunzerker save), does 15747 damage without crits. 755,856 '''with a crit, no slag. '''1,511,712 '''in TVHM with slag. '''2,267,568 '''in UVHM with slag. My max damage currently is '''19,954,598. '''This also means that an OP8 Redundant Lady Fist can deal up to '''20,669,472, with no bonusues onther than the crit and slag bonuses, With 11 points in Money Shot it can deal 181,891,354 damage in one shot. Without BAR. Salvador is broken, confirmed. I'm also not a nerd. LuminousGamer (talk) 10:16, June 8, 2019 (UTC)That_OneGamerYT A theory as to why this gun doesn't drop in Borderlands: the Pre-Sequel My guess is that the gun was originally going to be in the game, but at some point in the final phase of testing, the devs came across one tiny little problem: When used by Nisha while scoped in during Showdown, this gun is a total game-breaker!!! Think about it: sure, the damage output without a critical hit is mediocre, but with all the boosts to ROF during Showdown, combined with the fact that Showdown is effectively an aimbot that always aims for critical hit locations, AND the 830% critical damage bonus (possibly even with an extra 10% if you use a save editor to add it into your inventory and give it the "Punisher" Luneshine trait), oh, AND all of Nisha's skills and equipment that boost pistol damage, this gun's damage output reaches absolutely ridiculous heights. Don't believe me? Try it out by adding it in with a Save Editor, particularly if you specced primarily in the riflewoman tree (with some points in Fan the Hammer as needed). 23r0gamer (talk) 03:05, December 15, 2014 (UTC)